The Coffee Shop
by CarolinaxLovely
Summary: Niley. Not Good With Summaries, just Read :p
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning" She said, letting the transparent door close behind her. She ran her hand through her messy hair, trying to sooth it out, as she placed her belongings on an empty table.  
>"Morning" A voice came from the kitchen, as the person slowly made her way to the door frame, resting there, wipping her hands.<br>"What are you doing in the kitchen at this time of the morning? We didn't even open up yet"  
>Demi sighed "Just sorting some stuff out, you know..."She shrugs "Cleaning."<br>"Okay." Miley said, dropping the subject. "So...What am I going to do?"  
>"Uhhh...You can open up now, I'll put your belongings somewhere else." Demi said with a smile.<p>

Miley cleaned up the black balcony, before opening the door, carefully turning the 'closed' sign into 'open'.  
>She put her apron on, tieing it up, as she huffed, thinking about the day of work ahead her.<p>

"Good Morning" A costumer said, sitting infront of the balcony. He had his head down, looking at his phone, while he obviously texted someone.  
>"Morning, sir," She said with a small smile "What can I get for you?"<br>"Uhm..Iced Coffee Please." The man said, lifting his head up, and stuffing his cellphone into his front pocket.  
>She looked at his face, bitting her lip, "Uhh, okay." She turned around, going into the kitchen, hoping to find Demi.<br>She walked through the kitchen, sighing, "Demiii, Where are you?" Suddenly a Smiling Demi entered the Kitchen,  
>stoping at the stove. "I'm right here."<br>"Good, I need to ask you something" "What?" ".3'O Clock. What Should I do?." Demi giggled "Actually it's more like ten O' Clock, but...What do you EXACTLY want to do?" "...Get His Number" "That's so easy...Make his coffee." Miley did as told, and made his coffee in a blink of an eye. "Okay, now grab a pen...And write your number...Yes. Now He'll Probably write his number somewhere too." She smirked "Demi, how do you get all the boys you want?" "Well, with practice...and beauty of course." Miley shoke her head, laughing at her best-friend. "What are you laughing at, Desiny?" "Oh, Nothing. Just your conceited-ness." "Miley, you can be conceited when you have reasons to...You should write this somewhere though...Because I should make a book." Miley giggled again, leaving the kitchen with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley giggled again, leaving the kitchen with a smile on her lips.

CONTINUED

"There you go." Miley said, setting the iced-coffee carefully on the brown wood table, as the curly-haired man automatically looked up at her, smiling. "Thank you." He said.  
>Miley smiled back, looking him in the eyes quickly before turning away, and heading again to find Demi standing in the Balcony,<br>pretending to be busy until Miley came over to her.  
>When Miley finally reached her, Demi immediatelly dropped what she was pretending to do, as She started to drag Miley into the kitchen, asking Ashley to take care of the caffe. Ashley nodded, giving Demi permission to continue. "Sooooo..." Demi asked, impatiently. "So what?" Miley asked, confused "Ohhh, don't 'So What' Me, Miss." Demi said, grabbing a spoon to point at a now laughing Miley. "So? How did it go with the boy?" Miley sighed "It didn't go..." "Yet." Demi said, putting the spoon down, smirking at Miley. "I'm going to see his reaction, wait here!" Demi said, enthusiastically, as she ran to the front balcony, watching the curly-haired boy's every move.<p>

NICK'S POV

I quickly finished my Iced-coffee, because, after-all, I shouldn't even be here. I was one hour late for work, but at this point,  
>I could careless...I hate my job. I hate being 'business man' and running a whole...well, business.<br>I grabbed my leather jacket, about to leave when something caught my eye. I grabbed my empty cup, smirking at the telephone number written on it. He thought about it for a second, and he finally decided what to do. He grabbed a napkin, and wrote his number down, signing it with his name. He grabbed his cellphone, saving the number on it.  
>He left the caffe with a smile formed on his lips, and he stuffed the iPhone on his front pocket again. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

He left the caffe with a smile formed on his lips, and he stuffed the iPhone on his front pocket again

CONTINUED

"Oh my god!" Demi screamed, making everyone's eyes land on her. "Uhh..sorry.." She said, embarassed by her previous actions, as the strangers looked away. .excited. The boy Miley had come to 'want' had left his phone number on a napkin. "It always does the trick." Demi said, a smirk formed on her red lips, as she entered the kitchen for the 1000th time that day. "What does the trick?" Demi instantly throwed the napkin at Miley "In Yo face" Miley laughed as she picked up the napkin from the floor "I don't know what can be so exciting but OH MY GOD HE LEFT HIS NUMBER" Miley's mouth dropped open as Demi laughed at her reaction "I told you. You are fiiine girl, he probably wants you so bad right now." Miley blushed, making Demi smirk "Oh Shut Up, Demitria." Demi giggled at Miley's embarassement, as Miley grabbed her cellphone, making Demi stand up from her seat "NO!" Demi said, taking it away from Miley in a Ninja movement. "You 'll seem desperate, the guy just left the caffe 5 minutes ago, geez girl" Miley shrugged, sighing "I guess you're right" Demi smiled, watching as Miley's eyes sparkled "You are really happy, aren't you?" Miley shrugged and blushed again "I don't know, he's hot..." Demi giggled "Yeah, that's why you are getting all red, but, that, my friend, is true. He is a hot man." Miley smiled "That was kinda hot..." Miley said, looking at the napkin "What was kinda hot?" Demi asked, confused. "He put a wink next to his signature" Demi laughed "He wants you, I told you." Miley smirked "He could be a perverted tough" Demi laughed "For god's sake he could be a perverted freak, my god." Demi said with a dramatic tone, putting a hand on her chest, making Miley laugh. " Come on, Miles. Let's Go, Ashley is alone, she must need help." Miley stood up from her seat. "Okie Dokie." Miley said, smiling her 'signature smiley miley smile', as she stood up.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Heyooo :p If you wanna read the rest of the story, go to my youtube account:  
>.comcarolvideo22 I'm sorry, But honestly, I don't feel like re-posting EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. :p Hope you understand. 


End file.
